The tourist
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred era alguien que viajaba mucho, le encantaba conocer lugares nuevos. Lo que no sabía es que en el viaje a Inglaterra encontraría más que apoteósicas construcciones. Encontraría al amor de su vida, Arthur, su guía personal…se convertiría en su mundo.
1. The tourist

Mmm, no sé que decir. Este es de mi respaldo también, pero no es la historia de la que les hablaba... y una vez fue para una chica de cumple, pero me tarde mucho y le di otro.

**· Dedicado a: **Swii, o Sweetcoffe como se pone aquí, sé que te gusta lo porno, justamente por eso te doy exactamente lo contrario por tu amado cumpleaños, luego me violas, ahora no…(?)**  
>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Parejas<strong>: Alfred/Arthur (USA/UK), Bla, bla y blá…  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Este fic es no sé al igual que otros, algo cursi y tierna la manera de ver a Arthur nuestro "turista", amor a primera vista, **romántico como debe de ser,** quizá lemon segun las lectoras y lectore**s** y UA.

* * *

><p>Esta historia era sobre alguien que viajaba mucho, demasiado. Le encantaba conocer lugares nuevos, le fascinaba.<p>

No sabía cuanto llevaba en su mente, imagines de diferentes y hermosos lugares, valles, montañas, ríos y demasiadas ciudades, había visto con sus propios ojos castillos majestuosos, rozado con delicadeza antigüedades sagradas si se lo permitían, una sonrisa jubilosa adornaba todo su rostro de asombro al ver cada lugar que desconocía. Desde un punto a otro, y de éste a otro más, el mundo como una gran Caja de Pandora que necesitaba ser abierta. Verlo absolutamente todo.

Viajar para conocer más y maravillarse o simplemente por otros fines, salir de su monótona casa por más de un día aquello…era ser un turista.

Alfred F. Jones amaba viajar, siempre lo hacía en sus vacaciones. Tomaba sus maletas con cosas que eran infaltables, algo de ropa y dinero que lograba gracias a trabajar como un importante empresario en una agrupación que diseñaba y mejoraba aparatos eléctricos. Sólo para aquellos días él estaba más que feliz y salía de Estados Unidos abandonando Washington D. C. Miraba con lujuria el mapa asombrado de tantos lugares que conocer ¡Tanto por ver!

La forma en que había escogido su destino fue como la anterior oportunidad, tenía un globo terráqueo bastante grande y lo hacía rodar con magnificencia y ponía la yema de su dedo índice mientras este aún estaba rodando. Se detuvo en un país y miró abriendo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Su próximo destino era…

—Inglaterra…—susurró.

¿Raro verdad? Alfred había viajado a muchos lugares diferentes sin embargo a Inglaterra aún no se había embarcado ¿Por qué?, fácil, simplemente porque no se había dado la oportunidad, él deseaba conocer todo, cualquier otro país más allá de las referencia que pudieran darle de éste era especial y único. Alfred era un turista y le gustaba serlo sin embargo…, amaba su nación, era demasiado patriótico. Adoraba los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, es más, sus primeros viajes fueron recorriéndose su país de norte a sur, era grandioso.

Pero no se limitaría a eso, había tanta gente que conocer, tanto que mirar. Tanto que fotografiar y guardar en su mente como hermosos recuerdos. Lo que no sabía este chico es que en el viaje hacia Inglaterra, Londres para ser más específico encontraría algo más que apoteósicas construcciones y hermosos muebles con fino barniz. Encontraría el…

**El amor.**

Se enamoraría perdidamente de alguien, de un británico, pero eso después se verá.

Estaba ya bajando del avión mientras sentía que gente lo empujaba claramente apurados, él no claro está, sintió el aire de aquella ciudad a cada paso que iba, tenía que ir por su maleta. Era tiempo de marcharse o encontrar su hotel, un taxi lo estaba esperando afuera del aeropuerto como era pronosticado desde antes de comenzar con las maletas en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Lo dejó todo y al salir del hotel le explicaron con detalle lo que debía saber.

Pero al salir afuera del hotel estaba esperándolo un chico que lo detuvo. Un chico diferente, uno especial.

—I'm your tour guide…—dijo un inglés acercándose con una extraña expresión, ni triste ni alegre, totalmente estable.

El chico abrió los ojos al verlo deteniendo su risa, asombrado, impactado. Totalmente fascinado. Su corazón iba a mil de un momento a otro ¿Por qué su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó? ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera? Una risa débil se apoderó de sus labios mientras no dejaba de contemplar a aquel chico.

Un primer amor, eso era.

Una mirada perfecta, un rostro totalmente hermoso y joven, no era muy alegre pero era intrigante. Sus labios rojos parecían hacer que el estadounidense se viniera abajo, una jubilosa manera de hablar, unas cejas algo grandes pero no por eso menos especial, un pelo rubio y una tez tan clara que a la vez parecía incluso más delicada que la suya misma, pero también resistente, se veía rudo, intimidador, era multifacético y de ojos verdes.

Justamente su tipo. ¡No, no, no era su tipo!... él era hetero. No debía pensar en lo lindo que era ese… ¿Guía?

—I'm your tour guide…—repitió algo fastidiado señalándose.

El muchacho seguía allí parado como un completo idiota, no respondía, se sentía embriagado cada vez que escuchaba la voz de aquel inglés. Totalmente embriagado.

—Esto es Londres, Welcome? ¿Estás allí? —decía marcando un poco de sarcasmo en su voz pero no demasiado para parecer insolente.

—Y-Yo Alfred… Alfre-ed F. Jones de Es-tados Unidos. —dijo tartamudeando mucho.

—Estadounidense tenías que ser…—le hizo un leve gesto con la mano para que se alejaran de la multitud que salía por detrás de él en el mismo hotel pero de una agencia de viajes diferente.

—¿Qué? —dijo no entiendo el chico mientras lo seguía de cerca.

—Nada…—suspiró suavemente.

Al menos no fue un francés como el anterior, se decía positivamente el británico dentro de su mente. Ese si que fue un turista horrible. Le pidió que se moviera y lo siguiera. Se detuvieron, Alfred quería preguntarle mucho, pero la severidad de la mirada de ese inglés le hizo reconsiderarlo, sentía miedito. Pero gracias a él, como pocas veces, no se fijaba en el país que visitaba, sino en su sensual guía.

—Te explicaré, estás en Londres, capital de Inglaterra. Hay 33 distritos, es claro que no podremos recorrerlos todos. Soy yo, Arthur Kirkland un guía personal, todo tuyo se podría decir.

Un leve sonrojo se le vino al americano a lo que Arthur ni sospechaba lo mal que había pensado el norteamericano por aquellas palabras, "soy todo tuyo".

—Tengo un sistema extraño de llevar a mis turistas, acompañante o un itinerario, también de la ignorancia, soy diferente. Si tiene algún problema señor Alfred sea tan amable de hablar con la compañía y cambiarme.

—No…no hace falta—rió estúpidamente, no sabía que decir. No podía alejar sus ojos de su hermoso ser.

Su cuerpo inmovilizado por aquel exquisito acento inglés y la manera de mover suavemente su cuerpo el británico al hablarle. Todo le encantaba.

—Dime que quieres conocer…te llevaré allí, sin problemas. Sólo dime donde deseas ir.

—Hemmm hemm….—¿El decidir? ¿Por qué? ¿No que él debería llevarlo?

—Deprisa.

—The Big Ben! —era casi lo único que sabía en cuanto a aquel país, eso es ignorancia al máximo sin embargo nunca había tenido a un guía que le preguntara**_ a él donde deseaba ir y/o conocer._**

Un leve parpadeo y una intrigante mirada lo llevaron de un momento a otro a seguir al inglés, iba rápido, Alfred trataba de al menos sacar su cámara mientras se daba tropezones al tratar de seguirle el paso a aquel extraño y curioso guía.

Un sujeto extraño y de pelo rojizo con una extraña y confiada sonrisa saludo al inglés como si se conocieran desde hace mucho en un auto ¿Quién sería?, se parecía un poco al británico. La inercia, el movimiento rápido y un "Por favor súbase" del inglés lo hizo volver nuevamente a su realidad. Todo era tan extraño, parecía que lo estuvieran secuestrando ¿Sería un secuestrador sexón de intrigantes cejas? Era todo muy improvisado, quería su itinerario! ¡Su panfleto!, pero se negó a decirlo. Insistía, sentía como si lo estuvieran secuestrando y no oponía resistencia por una sencilla razón.

Era emocionante, era diferente.

Y aquel chico, Arthur…le fascinaba. Era curioso, intrigante, si se mantenía junto a él en el tour estaba seguro que podría al menos conocerlo un poco más, deseaba hacerlo.

Una calle lejana y un "Jódete maldito bastardo" de la boca del inglés hacia ese chico de pelo rojo lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, el chico le devolvió el insulto con un tono escocés. Y lo vio allí, la construcción hacia arriba.

—Aquí está…—suspiró con elegancia Kirkland. —Pero me siento un poco insultado, esto es lo que quería ver ¿Verdad?, pero en si no es el "Big Ben", es la "Torre del reloj", o la más grande de las campanas que forma parte del reloj de Westminster. Es claro que la estación más cercana por si quieres volver a visitar este lugar es "Westminster", es un medio más recomendable ya que como pudiste apreciarlo el sujeto que nos llevaba hizo maniobras un tanto raras para llegar aquí de manera eficiente.

"Wuaau" pensó el chico mirando un rato comprobando su estructura y luego miró nuevamente al británico que también lo observaba con fascinación, parecía que adoraba su país. Ese reloj era realmente impresionante, no podría negarlo de ninguna manera sin embargo…

Algo realmente impresionante para Alfred en esos momentos no era simplemente ver aquello, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos sería decir "¿Puedes darme la hora Arthur?", sonaba estúpido, era un hecho, pero bueno, que éste le sonriera suavemente y se la dijera, eso…era millones de veces más magnifico en esos momentos para aquel norteamericano ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo la circunstancia?

¿Era acaso esa mirada perfecta o sus palabras precisas? ¿Por qué se sentía aturdido sólo con su presencia?

—¿Prosigo? —decía avanzando hacia el lugar para apreciarlo de mejor manera, más cerca.

El chico totalmente maravillado lo siguió mientras sacaba fotos y caminaba al mismo tiempo, para que vean que los hombres SÍ pueden hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—El nombre del Big Ben se debe a que cuatro relojes conforman este sistema y al más grande, se le otorga tal nombre por el jefe de obras, Benjamín. ¿Lo vas captando?

—Supongo…—mucha información para su inocente cerebro.

—Un dato curioso, cada uno de estos relojes tiene una inscripción idéntica, debes saber a que me refiero ¿verdad?

—¿Inglaterra es ?

Arthur lo miró con fastidio, pero era su deber enseñarle a los turistas algo más sobre su país, para eso existían ellos, los guías. — "**¡Dios salve a la Reina!", ****eso dicen…**

El inglés proseguía explicando curiosidades mientras se acercaban más a tal monumento.

Arthur le mostró algunos lugares alrededor de tal monumento jalándolo de la mano ya que el americano se quedaba embobado viendo algunas cosas. Vaya a saber porque pero aquellos dedos sobre su mano, aquel rostro, todo hacía que el americano divagara una y otra vez. Sentía ganas de conquistarlo, de abrazarlos, de pedirle un beso. ¿Un beso? ¿Qué pasaba?

El día era lo que pasaba, sus conversaciones a veces eran frígidas y carecían de sentido, pero su guía no se alteraba demasiado, era tranquilo, tranquilo hasta que vio a un francés de reojo con melena, Jones también quiso saber quién era ese sujeto y qué era de Kirkland.

—¿Puente dela Torrede Londres? —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa extraña, la ignorancia sobre aquel lugar le hacia ponerse algo nervioso. Como si se fuera haciendo pequeñito y más pequeñito e insignificante ante todo lo que sabía aquel británico.

—No…

—¿Por qué no? —dijo desentendido el estadounidense.

—Por la hora…

—¿Qué hora es? —sí, se había dado la oportunidad para pedírsela, el británicos miró con suavidad su reloj.

—Las 17:20, espera un poco más…—respondió con suavidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Luego lo sabrás… "turista" —decía aplicando esa suave y deleitante voz de nuevo, Alfred quería acercarse a éste, no se resistía casi.

El tiempo paso y Alfred seguía cada movimiento del inglés como si estuviera siguiendo a un ser mágico, Londres era hermoso, Arthur era hermoso. Entrada la tarde fueron a mirar el puente de la torre de Londres, era…hermoso, Alfred suspiró maravillado, ahora entendía al británico por querer enseñárselo en la noche, las luces iluminando aquel monumento, simplemente hermoso, volteó su rostro hacia el del inglés con suavidad.

Una campanada marco el día, las 12 de la noche. El inglés ni el americano supieron exactamente como voló el tiempo en su primer encuentro, en su primer día. El menor no querría despedirse, no quería un adiós, pero éste inevitablemente llegó.

Se despidió en un estrechón de mano con aquel inglés, había recorrido tan poco de Londres y a la vez tanto pero no dejaba de pensar en su guía, era fascinante, pero un triste "Algún día nos veremos" derrumbó parte de su ánimo. Había tomado un taxi para que lo dejara en el hotel cuyo nombre era "_The Soho Hotel_", nada barato cabe mencionar pero Alfred guardaba bastante dinero para aquellos días, no importaba tanto el precio.

Estaba en su habitación del hotel tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que en aquel guía que tuvo, en sus ojos, en su boca, en su voz… en su esencia. En lo que lo hacía ser él y únicamente él entre millones de personas, aquella fragancia, aquella sonrisa, aquella forma de explicar las verdades, la historia del lugar. Suspiró. Aún pensaba en su mirada perdiéndose en la fascinación por su tierra de ese inglés.

Ese británico amaba su país casi tanto como el amaba el suyo, eso también lo atrajo.

La forma en que caminaba, en que se expresaba, en que se enojaba. ¿Cómo podía encantarle tanto? Estaba desesperado con las maletas en la habitación. Tomó las fotos de su cámara y las comenzó a ver, una sonrisa de alivio y alegría recorrió su rostro al verlo allí, como si se alegrara de que no hubiera desaparecido de éstas. Quería verlo en ese preciso momento, ya eran las 1:34 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. Llamó a la empresa turística a la que había contratado y dio el nombre del inglés para rogarles encarecidamente si podía atender a un cierto "turista" nuevamente, estaría cercano al puente de Londres la mañana siguiente…y la siguiente a esa.

La empresa dudó y tuvo que mover un par de personas en una lista pero accedió a la petición del chico, éste sonrió, rió y dio vueltas en su habitación totalmente emocionado, tendría otro día con aquel chico, aunque no sabría como explicarle porque se volverían a ver. ¿Qué le diría? Sólo deseaba verlo, nada más en especial, a él.

¿Cómo podría explicarles qué sucedió después?

Era un chico, un turista, un ser perdido en las calles de Londres y ese británico el que debería guiarlo.

¿Cómo explicarles un mapa que no se puede trazar? ¿Un mapa que se crea de besos, caricias, sentimientos y pequeñas palabras?

Alfred simplemente, mientras un británico y cansado guía lo mandaba a la "mierda" se sentía como la persona más prestigiada del mundo, recorrieron las partes más hermosas de Londres, se maravillaron con cada parada y al final siempre que podía Alfred le tomaba la mano a ese anglosajón, quien trataba en su mente de entender que era una costumbre "estadounidense", y no estaba tan mal, es una costumbre… pero una costumbre de alguien enamorado, le decía uno que otro piropo pero el inglés era frío, justo como ese país, algo desolado y lluvioso.

Pero poco a poco… día tras día parecía derrumbar los obstáculos que se formaban entre él, la confianza crecía, Arthur se abría más, cada día, hora, minuto trataba de dedicárselo a ese inglés, no le importaba no divertirse, poco y nada le llamaba la atención los centros turísticos, con Arthur recitándole un simple poema de un libro ya era feliz.

Y así pasaron sus primeras dos semanas en Londres.

—¿A quién amas Arthur?

El inglés le devolvió la mirada enseguida notablemente impresionado ante la curiosa pregunta. —¿Por qué una pregunta como esa? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el país?

—Tú conformas el país, me gustaría saber si tienes a ese "alguien"

El inglés agitó un poco su refresco apartando la vista del chico. —Nunca nadie me ha amado…—dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Hubieron personas que lo dijeron pero alguien…alguien a quien le guste por lo que soy realmente…alguien que me quiera tal y como estoy, que no necesite que esté en un estúpido puesto más o trabaje en otra cosa no existe. Nadie me ha amado así… no tengo a ese alguien especial.

El chico abrió los ojos no apartando su vista del chico, si sólo pudiera decirlo que a él si le gustaba, que para él si era alguien especial, único, maravilloso que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento ¿Cómo decírselo?

No podía, se armó de valor y se acercó un poco más a la silla mientras con sutileza pasaba su mano por arriba del británico.

Sintió el estremecimiento de la mano de su contrario ante el sutil acto. Pero el anglosajón no la apartó, agachó su cabeza mientras un leve rubor le recorría la cara quien aún así no le ganaba a la del estadounidense.

Arthur no sabía lo que pasaba pero se sentía extraño, aquella muestra de cariño en el estadounidense ¿Lo estaba reconfortando? ¿Por qué era tan cariñoso? acaso no entendía que eso a lo lejos podría… ¿Terminar confundiéndolo?, el inglés en efecto, se comenzaba a sentir muy extraño por ese chico, cada vez que le hablaba o le decía algo, cada vez que le tomaba de la mano o lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

**Se sentía… "especial para alguien". **

—¿Tú tiene a alguien a quien ames en este momento?

—Hemmm— pausa, pausa y más pausa. Silencio, se cae, se rompe. —Supongo que sí…—bajó la cabeza.

—¿De donde es?

—De un hermoso país…—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. —Un hermoso… realmente hermoso país. —una risa recorrió sus labios.

Un brisa fresca hizo que el americano se entumiera mientras el británico sólo se regocijo en ese sutil contacto. La risa de Alfred comenzó a sentirse más entretenida, más entusiasta mientras la noche comenzaba a devorar las calles de Londres, se les acababa el tiempo. Alfred lo sabía.

Por eso estaba riendo, por eso en ese momento tomó la mano del inglés con fuerza para comenzar a correr junto a él, quería encontrar un lugar en Londres al final de la noche que aquel guía no pudiera mostrarle del todo, no sabía como era ese país realmente, las hermosas calles y diferentes distritos eran desconocidos aún, pero quién sabe, quizá encontraría un lugar en medio de la iluminada noche para ver con aquel chico.

Y…lo encontró. Simple, sencillo, una plaza. Arthur estaba desconcertado del entusiasmo del chico y le explicó donde se encontraban, con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Al momento de despedirse ya no fue un simple estrechón de manos, fue más bien un calido abrazo que se prolongó, ambos confundidos. Perdidos, un guía perdiéndose ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo podía suceder?

¿Dónde estaba quedando su fiel mapa? ¿Dónde podía orientarse en aquellos caminos que agitaban su corazón y estremecían su cuerpo? ¿Había algún mapa o una guía para eso?, por ahora no…quería encontrarla, quería saber si se embarcaba en rumbo seguro.

En esos momentos tampoco fue un "Quizás nos veamos algún día", fue un "Mañana te veo, Arthur"

El turista de vuelta a casa sólo pensó en él, en todas sus palabras, en como decirle todo aquello.

¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan encantado con aquel inglés? ¿Por qué parecía que fuera lo más interesante en el mundo? ¿Lo más magnifico?

Catedrales apoteósicas, turbantes y joyas, reliquias, maravillas del mundo y construcciones de miles de años ya no eran nada para Alfred comparados con aquel londinense de peculiar y atrayente mirada, de sensual actitud y sarcástico humor. Era todos sus sueños completos.

**Era todo lo que quería recorrer.**

Era un turista y aquel inglés era su destino, su fascinación, aquel hermoso y maravilloso lugar que quería recorrer, entrar en sus pensamientos, llegarlo a conocer, sus actitudes, como lograba ser feliz. Poder tocar aquella piel, sentir que_ podía_ hacerlo. Entrar en sus labios para luego poder devorar su boca. Sentir que ese tesoro era sólo suyo y de nadie más, que sería el único visitante de aquella verdosa y deleitante mirada.

¿Cómo lo lograría? Eran tan sólo unos cuantos días más allí ¿Cómo le decía aquel chico del que se enamoró todo lo especial que se sentía al tomar su mano, al tenerlo entre sus brazos, al abrasarlo, al verle reír? ¿Cómo decírselo?

Lo haría, sin falta. Volvió a la complica guía aprendiendo lugares para ir con el inglés, esta vez… eran los más románticos que podría encontrar. Al menos, intentaría llegar a un lugar al donde no había llegado nadie en toda la vida de aquel británico.

_Trataría de llegar al corazón de Arthur, no necesitaba mapa, sólo pasión y amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo y final:<strong> My tour guide.

* * *

><p>Ya lo tengo listo, era un solo capitulo pero me da lata que me queden tan largos así que lo separé en dos y un posible extra además para revisar el siguiente o cambiarlo, espero tenérselos en tres días más ¿Está bien?<p>

Veamos si nuestro turista puede "recorrer o conocer" a nuestro guía y si éste llegara a quererlo de otra forma D: ¿A alguien le gusto este fic o es muy gay, cursi y patéticamente romántico?

PD: Después de este fic sigue "Bodyguard", más información en mi perfil.  
>PDD: Lemon o semi-lemon totalmente a decisión de las lectoras y lectores.<p> 


	2. My tour guide

Bien, este es el último capitulo. Espero que le guste, etc, en especial a su cumpleañera pervertida, quizás te convierta al lado lindo de la fuerza, bueno, no creo, contigo no hay remedio Swii, pero aún así te amo con pasión.

**· Advertencia**: Nada. Este fic es más sano que la leche, creo que el Alfred/Osito!Arthur y sería (?)

* * *

><p>Posiblemente Arthur aquel día en que ese muchacho le preguntó aquello: "¿A quién amas?", se lo estuvo preguntando todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, y para ser sinceros, estuvo con ella hasta las dos de la mañana, ¿A quién amaba?, el rostro, la sonrisa de aquel chico volvía a aparecer en su rostro, se sonrojó.<p>

A quién amas… ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿Ese chico se trasformo en su alguien? ¿Eso realmente fue lo que sucedió?

No, no lo era, eran sólo dos miserables semanas, nadie podía amar a alguien con tan poco, con tan "nada", suspiró, un mar de pensamientos llenaron su cabeza y comenzó a acordarse de las particularidades de ese chico, esa manera de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos cuando le costaba decir algo, su riza eufórica, la manera en que abría sus ojos reflejando admiración por la nación que le mostraban pero más que nada su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que cruzaban sus ojos, sentía un choque, una marejada derrumbarlo, se sonrojaba un poco, era extraño, tonto.

**_Él sólo es un turista, un pasajero más._**

Un pasajero que viene y va, lo marca y se marcha. Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir, como todos los días. No quería pensar que ese chico había venido sólo para él, porque aunque le costara aceptarlo esa manera extraña y curiosa con la que se desenvolvía ese norteamericano lo sacaba de su monotonía y lo obligaba sonreír, rompía paredes y los unía como dos almas completamente desnudas en un sendero oscuro. Mierda no, que cursi, suspiró. Además, él no era gay, claro que no. Arthur Kirkland no era gay.

Pero parecía… sólo parecía que sí tenía sus excepciones.

A la mañana siguiente algo lo sorprendió, tenía un curioso mensaje de texto, después de tantas junta es claro que el americano perspicaz como siempre le pediría el número, suspiró, lo había mandado a las dos de la mañana, ¿Los estadounidenses no duermen?, allí ellos. Era simple, mal explicado, típico de un estadounidense.

**Alfred:**

_The little Venice, allí te veo, antes de subirnos al "Waterside Café"  
><em>_Te quiero un poco más que ayer, cuídate._

_A las 12:30. _

Mmm, The little Venice, algo estaba aprendiendo, sonrió medianamente, le gustaba que ese americano se informara un poco más, que aprendiera a amar Londres como él la amaba, aún así sus últimas palabras eran extrañas, eran palabras un tanto insinuantes, no por eso menos **boy scout**, o sea, no le decía "Bombón, te necesito en mi cama con urgencia" o cosas así, pero que quede claro: ÉL NO QUERÍA QUE LE DIJERA ESO. No, para nada.

No es como si pensara que ese americano en vez de sangre corriéndole por las venas tenía yogurt de frutilla, claro que no. Él no, no un inglés como él, tan decente, poco pervertido, nada activo, mentía cínicamente. No quería a un hombre en su vida… no quería un verdadero amor. A la mismísima mierda, iría, se vistió elegante, casi como si no fuera un guía, se peino, se puso un perfume que hacía derretir a chicos y a chicas, de esos que lo hacían lucir deliciosamente sensual con unas cejas matadoras. No se quería ver bien para el americano, sólo quería verse aceptable para Londres, era eso, definitivamente.

No es como si no hubiera tenido una cita hace años, no es como que si mira una foto de cuando tuvo una cita le salían arañas y estaba en blanco y negro, no, claro que no. Dios, mátame, que humillación. Fue hasta el lugar citado, Alfred lo estaba esperando con un masculino ramo de rosa y una varonil caja de chocolates, aún así, no se pudo burlar, sólo sonrió y los recibió.

"Ignora que tienen forma de corazón… ignóralo"

—¿Nos subimos?

—Claro, sé hacerlo…—dijo al ver que el estadounidense le tomaba la mano.

—Oh… por supuesto. —le soltó la mano el norteamericano con un leve deje de soledad en su mirada, como si algo se rompiera cuando el contacto con aquel inglés se desvanecía.

El Waterside Café es un barco que pasa por "The lithe Venece", un lugar extremadamente romántico, una miniatura dela Veneciade Italia, un canal de una alegre plaza con una vista hermosa, en tanto el barco en el que iban montados ofrecía la oportunidad de desayunar o merendar mecidos por las aguas del canal. Alfred… no pregunten cómo, pero hizo que sólo ellos fueran arriba, Arthur sonrió con una calida sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al menor.

—Sabes…quiero ser especial para alguien, pero creo que es muy difícil…

—Lo serás, no estás tan mal.

—No entiendes Arthur, quiero ser tan especial como lo es él para mí…no simplemente especial—sonrió.

—¿Él?

—Ajám.

—¿Eres gay, Alfred? —su teoría del yogurt de frutilla en vez de sangre volvía a su cabeza.

—Supongo, por él sí…—susurró con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Fue un día marcado por incomodas conversaciones, británicos llenos de regalos cursis por una americano mientras personas lo miraban extrañados por llevar mucha cosa rosa mientras un americano le sonreía. No era rápido, todo era lento, el inglés aún no se convencía del todo que ese estadounidense estuviera detrás de él, había otra razón.

Debía haberla.

—Adiós Arthur…—puso sus manos en su mejillas, el contacto quemaba la piel y hacia arder pasiones entre ambos, pero nadie se dejaba llevar del todo, Alfred cruzo la línea, se acercó, el inglés abrió los ojos mientras no sabía si alejar esos labios que se acercaban a su rostro, no se movió, su sangre hervía y tenía cientos de pensamientos y sensaciones encontradas.

Pero… aquel acto no llegó, Jones puso ambas manos y corrió la cara del inglés un poco depositando un beso corto, breve y lleno de dulzura en una de las mejillas del inglés, éste se removió un poco mientras el calor dentro suyo hacía el resto sonrojándolo un poco. Luego de eso el americano se fue, lo único que pensó el inglés después de eso…

Los besos en las mejillas no son masculinos, para nada, más masculino es que te besaran el trasero. Algo raro pasaba allí.

La siguiente cita no se hizo esperar dos días después de la anterior, Arthur se sentía fuera de lugar en su propio país, algo lo hacía perderse, su brújula no funcionaba, se había roto, ahora estaba desorientado en ese asunto, no sabía cuanto tiempo de su vida había gastado y quiso gastar en ese muchacho, su esencia lo envolvía, sentía que olía a él y eso le agradaba, esa esencia americana, masculina, aunque su actitud fuera la de un niño pequeño que necesitara muchos mimitos.

—¿Y cómo te va con él?

—Mejor que antes supongo…—se rió el americano.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, pero Arthur apartaba su mirada, cambiaba el tema, cada vez que acortaban esa indestructible distancia el inglés volvía a ser ese misterioso chico que conoció una vez, pero no se rendía, así no era un estadounidense. **Estaban en Veeraswamy,** tal como puede sugerir su nombre, es un restaurante indio, uno de los más, sino el más antiguo de Londres. Su localización, en pleno corazón del **"West End",** en Regent Street, una de las calles comerciales más importantes de la capital británica.

Todo después de eso fueron pequeñas caricias, suaves, superficiales, pequeños roces de manos, atracción inmediata, bailes, todo para estar uno más cerca del otro, Alfred era tan feliz que sentía que se elevaba del suelo y que se iba al cielo con aquel ángel, porque ese inglés no era un humano, no podía serlo. Él era diferente, quizás tal vez era un demonio.

Un demonio que vino a robarle el corazón para no entregárselo jamás hasta que le dijera que le entregaba su alma y Alfred no dudaría, él le entregaría su alma, su vida, su razón, su cordura, todo para él. El inglés le dio un pequeño peluche al americano, no era my especial, pero el inglés insistió en que a él se lo dio una persona X y no era muy de peluches, así que se lo regalaba a él.

El americano orgasmoneó, lloró y pataleó de alegría por el peluche, en privado claro, pero Arthur igual lo escuchó gritar "OH FUUUCK YEAHHHH" cosa que desconcertó pero hizo reír al inglés.

**_Ese americano era diferente, era… era especial._**

Alfred cuando llegó a su hotel entró en su habitación y respiró, luego vuelve a respirar, se empieza ahogar con su propio aire y luego ríe arrojándose arriba de la cama. Ese inglés, ese inglés, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su indomable personalidad, su atrevido sarcasmo, la forma en que lo sacaba del razonamiento, la manera en que hacía que quisiera tenerlo en su cama, todo era único.

Abrazó con extrema masculinidad el peluche que le había regalado para ir luego a uno de sus cajones, el osito lo esperaba en la cama, nervioso.

—No te preocupes, no dolerá…—le dijo con esa voz de macho que aparentaba tener, pero el peluche seguía batallando, al final de cuentas el americano tenía más fuerza que el virgen osito y había puesto tres rallas arriba de él, como las cejas de Arthur.

Luego de eso fue lujuria entre felpa y americano, los dos se miraron apasionadamente, Alfred con cara de Alfred y el ahora osito de Arthur con cara de peluche, la atracción era innegable, se querían devorar, querían arrancar gemidos afelpados y humanos, bueno, ni tanto, pero el americano empezó a desvestir la sensual jardinera del oso de peluche.

—Arthur… quiero que seas mío…—el osito lo miró inmóvil, sin moverse con los ojos abiertos, en realidad… era un oso, no podía moverse y siempre tenía los ojos abiertos pero bueno, era romántico, retorcidamente romántico.

—Como no veo resistencia supongo que me amas con pasión, bueno… ¡Tú lo has pedido! —y luego se arrojó al peluche a abrazarlo mientras giraba como un niño y se reía, la escenita rara entre él y el peluche era una vaga imitación de cómo sería una noche entre ellos dos.

Sin contar la parte de hacer girar al inglés, el británico se burlaría de él si en el sex se le ocurre hacer algo como eso. O peor, se le quitarían las ganas. No podría lidiar con ello.

Los días siguientes ambos no se juntaron, Alfred no podía parecer tan sospechoso y el inglés tenía otros turistas que atender, ambos seguían con sus vidas pero no había un momento en que Alfred no le dedicara a ese anglosajón en su mente, no había tiempo en que no se estremeciera al pensar que lo tenía en sus brazos, en que lo estaba besando, en que ambos se sacaban la ropa entre pequeños besos y caricias explorándose el uno al otro.

Pero todo acaba, Alfred lo sabía, la última cita, la última oportunidad que tenía era aquel día, no citó a Arthur temprano, lo citó aproximadamente a las 20:00, todo el día se dedico a pensar en él, en que este sería un hasta luego, el más doloroso de su vida, porque era un turista, luego de impregnarse con toda la esencia de un país podía volver orgulloso y con una sonrisa en la boca, pero… no quería separarse de la esencia de Londres, Londres era Arthur y mucho más.

Arthur era un mundo interminable, su mente era aquella cueva oscura a la que quería meterse, ser un aventurero no sólo en sus labios ni en su cuello, en todo su ser, su cuerpo era ese tesoro prohibido que quería palpar junto al suyo, su amor… su amor era el más grande milagro que podría crear la divinidad que puso comienzo al planeta tierra y a todo el universo.

Todo eso era Arthur Kirkland para él, todo eso y más. Porque el verdadero amor no se olvida y jamás tendrá precio.

¿Cómo hacer de ese día mágico y lleno de vida?

El día no tenía que hacerlo mágico, sólo estar ellos uno junto al otro lo hacía especial, lo hacía tener vida, llenaba su mundo de colores, le quitaba ese extraño opaco y gris, su fotografía sepia se volvía de colores, de demasiados colores, colores forjados de diferentes maneras, de diferentes formas, pero sólo por una persona, por su amado guía.

Al final de la noche ambos estaban admirando aquella torre, el lugar de su primer encuentro, Arthur desconocía que ese sería quizás el último día en que se vieran, pero Alfred lo tenía presente, como no tener presente el día en que aquella mitad se alejaría de tu lado, en donde no podría ver más su sonrisa, dolía, pero ahora, sujetando su mano mientras veían aquella cautivante escena pareció que todo lo demás era invisible, que podían dejar de tener miedo al que dirán y dejarse ser, pero las palabras queman, las palabras llegan.

—Amo Inglaterra…

—Es hermosa…—susurra con un suave suspiro enamorado hacia su patria el inglés.

—Amo Londres…

—Es perfecto…—acompaña al americano mientras siente que la tibia mano que aprieta la suya tirita y la aferra con más fuerza.

—Amo…amo a Arthur Kirkland…—eso marcó la noche.

No, no marcó la noche, marcó sus días, marcó sus existencias, para siempre.

Pero el inglés al escuchar algo así una parte adentro de él se descompuso, dejo de andar, como un reloj antiguo al que le hacia falta una tuerca esencial, una pequeña pero esencial, soltó la mano del americano con brusquedad y le dijo que se alejara, que él no pensaba igual que no podía creer que todo ese tiempo quisiera estar con él por esas intenciones, todo lo dijo sin pensarlo, todo lo dijo… para no dañarlo, para no dañarse.

—P-Pero Arthur…—se acercó, mas éste se seguía alejando algo eufórico, impactado y con miedo de la situación, miedo de las consecuencias que tendría amarse… y jamás volver a estar juntos. Porque lo había pensado, pero como una broma y siempre se dijo que no, que era una ilusión y él se lo inventaba al ser tan pervertido.

—No te amo. —susurró con frialdad, una que rompía el corazón de aquel viajero.

—A-Arthur…—susurra con dolor —Pensé que tú… tus sonrisas… nuestras manos…

—¡No era nada, idiot! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que me moría por ti? ¡No me hagas reír, sólo eres mi trabajo, sólo me das dinero!—grita cosas que no salen de su alma, se empieza a romper, pero es fuerte y continúa. —Será mejor que vayas a casa…

—Te amo…

El inglés no dijo nada, sólo agacho la cabeza.

—Ja… jaja, jajajaja—el americano se empieza a reír con fuerza cerrando los ojos, así acababa todo, era verdaderamente triste, pero sabía que si no se ría comenzaría a llorar, y no quería verse débil ante el amor de su vida, si tenía que irse, lo haría con la frente en alto o al menos, lloraría en soledad al no poder tenerlo, al jamás llegar a estar junto a él.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando dije que quería ser especial para alguien? —se acercó un poco, no demasiado para que el inglés no se apartara bruscamente de nuevo. —Pues bueno, no necesita ser especial para alguien… para nadie más, sólo quería, deseaba, anhelaba y rogaba… ser especial para ti mi amado guía…pero creo que a pesar de todo no pude lograrlo…

Y ese mundo lleno de colores después de eso se apagó, el hilo rojo que unía sus vidas por ambos dedos meñiques como cuenta la leyenda quizás fue cortado con anticipación, quizás debieron aprovechar la oportunidad de sus vidas, pero Alfred no siguió pelando aquella batalla y Arthur no desistió tan fácilmente, y así todo se comenzaba a oscurecerse y sus características sonrisas reemplazadas por amargas y tristes reacciones.

Arthur pensó en ello durante toda la noche y toda la mañana del día siguiente, eran las 12:36. No quería perder a alguien, no quería amar y perder, no podría soportarlo, por eso siempre era frío con los turistas, porque eran simples pasajeros, gente que se marcha marcándolo de por vida, pero nadie pudo marcarlo hasta ahora… sólo ese chico, sólo ese chico había grabado su nombre en sus labios, no podía olvidarlo, las manos le temblaban, había arrojado su celular, ya no sabía de él, no podía llamarlo, cortó su única comunicación con él, separó sus vidas para siempre quizás.

Y aún así…

—Espero que seas feliz, turista…—se hundía en sus piernas entre la oscuridad de su habitación, en un intervalo de tiempo pequeño y por mera ociosidad en un intento desesperado por alejar de sí el sentimiento de culpa, su mano fue a parar a su chaqueta que uso el día anterior, tenía algo, algo dentro de ella, lo sacó.

Un llavero… de la torre del reloj. Y dentro de ella una pequeña nota.

—Idiot…—susurró el inglés.

La inercia al abrir la nota fue increíble, no era realmente muy sentimental, sólo decía "El aeropuerto donde te conocí… a las 12:45… bye bye, Arthur"

Kirkland por un momento dejó todo su orgullo de lado, todas sus dudas en otra parte, las botaba a un basurero invisible en su mente y sólo pensaba en que ese chico que lo había conquistado y eso… es todo lo que debería importarle ¿Por qué no se pudo dar cuenta antes?

Y después de eso Arthur corrió, corrió como nunca antes, desesperado, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como si ese chico fuera capaz de llevarse su sonrisa, todo de él, no quería perderlo y si era así, al menos, sólo al menos confesarle que había sido especial, que su estancia allí fue especial, que lo hizo sentir vivo, como si ya no fuera ese amargado y aburrido británico, como si fuera especial e irremplazable.

Llegó al aeropuerto luego de tomar distintos taxis por el tráfico y llego a la recepción, Arthur alterado preguntó si el vuelo a Estados Unidos ya había comenzado, sabía la respuesta, pero la esperanza es ciega y el amor ingenuo, por eso algo le decía que aún Alfred estaba allí, quizás sentado entre toda esa gente, sonriéndole.

—¿Usted es Arthur Kirkland? —preguntó la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.

—El mismo…—dijo roto, con una amarga expresión. Sentía dolor en el pecho, sentía el fracaso ¿Por qué no pudo llegar a tiempo? ¿Por qué aquel chico sólo podía ser un turista? ¿Era mucho pedir…?

Que pudieran ver los dos juntos… de la mano nuevamente Londres. Volver a tener aquella extraña sensación en su pecho, volver a escuchar esa voz diciendo "Te amo, Arthur Kirkland, gracias por ser mi guía" , sus labios en su boca. Aquel mágico estremecimiento. Aquel inolvidable viajero, visitante y turista que al marchar se llevaba algo más que un simple recuerdo, se llevaba consigo el corazón de aquel británico.

—Aquel señor le dejo esto…—extendió su mano mientras apreciaba una carta y otro llavero del supuesto "Big Ben".

Arthur los tomó anonadado. Se fue de aquel lugar hasta una silla cercana a la salida de los aviones, no estaba tan lleno aquel día y un extraño silencio inundaba el ambiente. Abrió el sobre leyendo suavemente y con ternura el remitente "The tourist".

_Hello, you know, I love you.  
><em>_Pero…  
><em>_Al final no llegaste mi querido guía. Sí, soy yo, aquel estúpido turista de estas semanas.  
><em>_Hoy tenía que volver a Estados Unidos y no podré viajar hasta finales de este año.  
><em>_Pero no podía dejar este lugar sin decirte esto:  
><em>_Ame Inglaterra,  
><em>_Todo lo que me mostraste, la fascinación con la que mirabas cada parte de este país…  
><em>_Fue hermosa, me hiciste ver a través de tus ojos…pero más que nada…  
><em>**_Pude conocerte_**_.  
><em>_Por que sí, ame Inglaterra.  
><em>_¿Sabes por qué? Porque para mí… **tú** fuiste Inglaterra.  
><em>_Todo este viaje contigo fue especial, todo fue maravilloso.  
><em>_Lo mejor que tiene Londres eres definitivamente tú…  
><em>**_…  
><em>**_Te amé, te amo y te amaré. Soy un turista, yo viajo para conocer el mundo.  
><em>_Congratulation, te convertiste en mi mundo.  
><em>_Y sólo quería que lo **supieras**…  
><em>_Arthur, estaba y estoy tan enamorado de ti.  
><em>_Espero que para la próxima vez que venga a Londres tú vuelvas a ser mi guía.  
><em>_Pero esta vez… para siempre._

_Alfred F. Jones, The Tourist._

El inglés releyó esa carta unas seis veces mientras sentía el vuelo de los aviones y su corazón se agitaba con fuerza. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta con un pequeño "Git" entre sus labios apretados por sus dientes.

—Yo también quería que lo supieras…yo también quería decirte que me había enamorado de ti… —rió con una sonrisa amarga mientras arrugaba la carta en sus manos y la depositaba en el pecho. —¿Por qué no se atraso tu maldito vuelo? ¿Por qué…no pude decírtelo a tiempo?

Otra sonrisa amarga recorrió su rostro mientras tenía la imagen de aquella sonrisa en el rostro del americano, aquella forma de mirarlo…no podía olvidarlo, había sido guía de cientos de personas pero aquel chico había sido único, fue la excepción a su aburrida vida. No tenía nada con que contactar a aquel norteamericano. Nada…, un turista y un guía, un estadounidense y un inglés, un beso y una noche estrellada al son de las campadas, eso fue su encuentro, fugas y corto pero imborrable de sus mentes.

Ambos aún hoy están esperando nuevamente aquel día en que volverían a verse, donde no cometerían el mismo tonto y estúpido error de ocultar hasta el final aquellos sentimientos.

Había pasado el tiempo y ya sólo quedaban meses para que aquel norteamericano volviera a arribar vuelo hacia Londres, ya no tenía meta alguna más que ver al inglés nuevamente. Arthur sonrió mientras atendía a unos pasajeros estadounidenses acordándose de aquel chico, de aquel reloj, de aquel beso y de aquella confesión, aún guardaba su carta, su llavero, aún guardaba su sonrisa en su memoria, aún… estaba enamorado de él. Sólo le faltaba esperar por Alfred.

**_Te estaré esperando…durante mucho tiempo, aquí, en esta aburrida ciudad… ¿Está bien…turista?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong> Your map.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Romance and love<em>**

Siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad, haré un extra, se los prometo…y veamos que pasa con este turista y su amado guía. Pero por ahora este es el capitulo final, el otro es una historia corta.

Me gusta lo romántico ¿Y a ustedes? adiós y se cuidan.

PD: El extra viene con lemon, pero el extra es a petición de ustedes. Agradezco comentarios, criticas constructivas y hasta tomates, siempre y cuando me los merezca según ustedes.


End file.
